BROKEN MIRROR
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Hermione está destrozada porque Draco se casó con Pansy. Relato de una historia de amor con un trágico final.


**BROKEN MIRROR**

_By SUMmerEYes_

Hermione está destrozada porque Draco se casó con Pansy. Relato de una historia de amor con un trágico final.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos creación de la incomparable JK Rowling.  
La historia está contada en primera persona.

¡CRASHH!

Dolor. Veo una gota de sangre deslizar desde mis heridos nudillos hasta el suelo. Empiezo a recordar.

-°-

Sangre Sucia, fue el primer insulto que realmente me lastimó y provino de tus labios. Y aunque al principio no supe entender su significado, cuando lo hice algo murió en mi, yo creía que en Hogwarts podía empezar de cero, y todos seríamos iguales, total todos somos magos, pero no, yo era diferente, mi origen no es igual al de ellos. Pero eso no cambiará nada, yo les voy a demostrar que ser sangre pura no es sinónimo de ser un buen mago, que yo una vulgar sangre sucia, como tu me llamaste, puede llegar más allá que un mago puro. Y que se preparen porque llegará el día en que ese maldito rubio teñido me pagará todas las lágrimas que derrame...

-°-°-

Y lo logré, ya en tercero se insinuaba que yo era la bruja más inteligente que alguna vez pisó Hogwarts, llegando a superar mis notas con creces a las del inútil de Draco Malfoy, creo que no hay nada que me dé más placer que ver a ése temblando de la bronca cada vez que lo supero en alguna asignatura jaja. Además que ese año tuve el placer de devolverle, por lo menos un poco, del dolor que me causó, una buena trompada y la humillación que le provocó. Recuerdo haberme sentido invencible, poderosa, plena, y me permití seguir odiando con todo mi ser a ese rubio platino de ojos color acero, sin darme cuenta que ese odio, lentamente comenzó a convertirse en algo mucho más peligroso, real y dominante.

-°-°-°-

Luego vino la demostración de mi femineidad, ya que por concentrarme tanto en mis estudios noté que mi imagen había quedado relegada, llegando a ser considerado un ser andrógino, un ratoncito de biblioteca, no una mujer echa y derecha como mis compañeras, pero con el baile de Los Tres Magos, decidí revertir esa imagen, colocándome un precioso vestido color añil que mi madre me compró especialmente para la ocasión y gastando más de tres horas con mi peinado y maquillaje. La verdad es que para ésa fiesta los astros se acomodaron a mi favor, primero con el hechizo que me lanzaron para agrandarme los dientes, al revertirlos con Madame Pomfrey, dejé correr el contra hechizo y logré achicarlos un poco dejándolos de un tamaño normal y luego con la presencia de Víctor Krum, y su posterior invitación para ir con él. ¡Me emocioné tanto con ella! La verdad ya me había desilusionado que nadie me invitara, pensando que tal vez ni podría usar el vestido, porque ir sola nunca, pero luego vino Víctor (que yo ya lo había visto revolotear en la biblioteca, aún cuando se notaba que no estaba haciendo nada productivo) y me invitó, fue tímido, como si no se animara a decírmelo ¡y acepté encantada por supuesto! Lástima que Ron me arruinó la noche con su comentario. Pero logré mi cometido, todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante mi entrada triunfal ¡y del brazo del mundialmente conocido jugador de Quidditch, Víctor Krum!.

Mientras bajaba la escalera, noté las expresiones de asombro de Ron (con su ridícula túnica de gala), Harry muy apuesto con su túnica verde botella y muy a mi pesar noté que Draco con su túnica negra quedaba aceptablemente apuesto, pero en ese momento alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente ¡Draco Malfoy apuesto! No, no, no, seguro estoy alucinando si ese hurón no tiene un pelo de atractivo, claro que no. Es un ser despreciable y egocéntrico, aunque pude notar, que en ese momento noté algo en sus ojos que no supe identificar pero que luego lo reconocería como deseo.

-°-°-°-°-

Nuestro primer beso. En un pasillo oscuro, durante una de las rondas como prefectos. Fue brusco, carente de ternura o dulzura, repleto de deseo, pasión y necesidad, que me fue imposible negarme a seguir besándolo. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, contrariamente a lo que creía yo, que serían fríos y duros.

Cuando pasé junto a él, ignorándolo como siempre, me tomó de los hombros y con un brusco movimiento me empujó detrás de una estatua y comenzó a besarme. Y sus besos me robaron el aliento e hicieron que mis piernas temblaran y me obligaran a apoyarme más en él para no caer y cuando sintió mi abandono, aumentó la pasión de mis besos, acompañándolos con caricias suaves sobre mis caderas. Luego tan bruscamente cómo empezó terminó. Se alejó de mí, con una expresión completamente indefinible y se fue, dejándome confundida y llena de preguntas.

Y la próxima vez ocurrió igual, calló mis preguntas con ésos labios apasionados y el ritual se repitió cada noche, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Jamás dijimos una palabra, porque no la necesitábamos, ambos podíamos ver claramente que pensaba el otro sólo con mirarnos.

-°-°-°-°-°-

Luego vinieron los encuentros en la torre abandonada de astronomía y con ellos la expresión más pura de nuestro amor. Ver sus ojos repletos de devoción al desnudarme, sus manos acariciando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sus besos, llenos de ternura, deseo y por sobre todo amor. Y quedarnos abrazados bajo las sábanas, mientras en él la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y me daba pequeños besos en el cuero cabelludo. ¡Oh, ése era el paraíso! Nuestro paraíso. Antes de levantarnos y cada uno volver a su vida habitual.

Pero después vinieron los rumores. Draco y Pansy se habían comprometido. Ésa noche, intenté preguntarle, pero la mirada que me dio dijo todo, allí estaba presente toda su angustia, su dolor y su impotencia. Y yo sólo le abrí mis brazos y la forma en que se abalanzó hacia ellos, como si se le fuera la vida comenzó a romper lentamente mi corazón, porque supe que ésa era nuestra despedida. Y cuando comenzaron los besos, mis lágrimas contenidas escaparon y comenzaron a caer lentamente. Ésa vez fue especial, estuvo repleta de ternura y recorrió mi cuerpo como intentando memorizar cada curva, cada peca, cada trazo de piel, porque después de hacer el amor, nos quedamos juntos hasta el amanecer. Abrazados, intentando retrasar lo más posible nuestro inevitable adiós...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Y ahora me has abandonado. Para casarte con Pansy, porque sos incapaz de jugarte por mí, de abandonar todos ideales estúpidos que te inculcaron desde niño y pelear por nuestro amor. Porque sos débil y los sabes y por eso dejas que controlen tu destino, separándonos y condenándote a vivir de las apariencias. Y porque sé que te arrepentirás de esto para siempre. Pero cuando te des cuenta ya será demasiado tarde. Porque ya lo es. Hoy en ésa ceremonia fría y pomposa juraste amar y proteger a una mujer por la que sólo sientes repulsión. Y terminaste de destrozar mi corazón, lo rompiste en miles de pequeños pedazos, pero curiosamente, cada uno de ellos sigue amándote incluso más que antes. Y ésos pedazos se reconocen en el espejo destrozado que está frente a mí. Y refleja mi realidad, mi vida son fragmentos, dispersos y astillados, imposibles de volver a juntarse, de quedar como antes, porque siempre quedaran las marcas. Así me dejaste, quebrada, destrozada por dentro. Pero no quiero seguir así. Mi vida eres tú y tú eres de otra, para siempre, para siempre...

Y tomé uno de los pedazos de espejo que se asemejaban tanto a los trozos de mi corazón y me devolvió mi reflejo. Y no me reconocí, nada había quedado de ésa mujer tan fuerte e independiente que alguna vez había sido. Y con ése mismo pedazo, lo pasé por mis muñecas con todo el dolor, la bronca y la angustia que me embargaba y noté cómo la sangre comenzaba a escurrir lentamente por mis muñecas hasta llegar al piso y todo comenzaba a volverse brumoso y lentamente caía hacia la oscuridad...


End file.
